The Two of Us
by iloveromance
Summary: Reunited for the first time since the fateful night of Daphne's wedding to Donny, Daphne tries to calm her fears about the present, past and future with the man she loves. Sequel to "Lips of an Angel"


Swallowing hard, Daphne slowed her car to a stop in front of the familiar brick building. She'd been here before. The most recent visit was several months ago, after she'd had a vision while helping Martin look for his TV Guide. Confused, she'd come here looking for answers. Now she knew that the answer had been right in front of her all along.

Niles had tried so hard to make her see that he was her soul mate-the man whom she was meant to be with.

But she only had eyes for Donny.

Why hadn't she seen what had been right in front of her? Why hadn't she followed her heart when Niles so bravely professed his love for her in Frasier's hotel room, in the most beautiful way she could have imagined?

Because all of her life, she'd done the right thing. She was destined to be the model daughter, while her brothers (especially Simon) were always getting into mischief. Even when she was tempted to misbehave (Simon's influence no doubt), she was reminded of her Grammy Moon's advice to always do the right thing. No matter what.

But Daphne was tired of doing the right thing.

Her marriage to Donny may have pleased her Grammy Moon, whom she knew was looking down on her from Heaven. But it broke the heart of the person she loved most.

Marrying Donny was the worst thing she could have ever done. She really thought she loved him and that he loved her.

But last night's argument confirmed that he never really loved her at all.

It was the biggest argument they'd ever gotten into, and the one that drove her to call Niles at such an ungodly hour.

Mel must have been furious.

She shuddered, imagining what Niles' wife must have thought when the phone rang so late at night. Mel was never a pleasant person and it was highly likely that she flew into a rage, making Niles feel responsible for the interruption.

Now Daphne sat in her car, staring at the building. Her heart wanted to run inside and fall into Niles' arms.

But the sensible side of her knew that it was much more complicated.

It would be the first time that she'd been alone with Niles since that fateful night, and she cringed at the memory.

She wished so much that she could take every memory of her wedding to Donny and push them as far from her mind as possible.

Her nervousness increased and she began to worry, as she had so many times before.

What if he was angry with her? What if she and Niles discovered that they weren't soul mates after all?

So many _ifs._..

And so few answers...

Not the answers she wanted to hear, such as the ones that Niles most likely gave his marriage counseling patients. But the answers that lie within their hearts.

When she remembered the sweet things he'd said to her on the phone last night, she brushed the tears from her cheeks. And with a sudden burst of confidence, she climbed out of the car and walked into the building.

It wasn't at all the way she'd remembered it. The warm colors and inviting surroundings were sure to make any troubled soul feel at ease. But the last time she'd been here, her only concern was seeking help from a friend; her best friend. The man she trusted above all others.

And loved with all of her heart.

Finally the elevator doors opened, bringing a rush of memories, but she willed them away. This was a chance for them both to begin anew, and she was seconds away from being with the man she loved.

She walked slowly, her heart beating faster with every step. And finally she'd arrived. She stared at the name that was so eloquently engraved on the door.

**_Dr. Niles Crane, Psychiatrist._**

Her heart warmed in anticipation and she smiled to herself. It was fitting that a man of Niles' sophistication and class would have such a beautiful office.

Swallowing hard she opened the door and walked inside. She was thankful to find it empty, but when she locked eyes with Mrs. Woodson, she felt an immediate sense of shame.

Mrs. Woodson and Niles had always been close and there was no doubt that his dear secretary was aware of the heartache that he'd been through. She supposed that the fact that Niles had such a warm relationship with his secretary-a friend whom he could confide in-was a blessing, for she hated to think that he was alone. But the thought was of little comfort.

"Miss Moon!"

"H-hello Mrs. Woodson. How nice to see you. I came to see-."

"Dr. Crane, I know. He's been expecting you. He was worried that you'd changed your mind."

Even more ashamed, Daphne bowed her head.

"No... I just..."

"I'll let him know that you're here."

"But I..."

She watched, feeling helpless as Mrs. Woodson pressed the intercom button.

" Dr Crane, Ms Moon is here."

"_Send her in right away, and hold all of my calls." _

"Yes, Dr. Crane."

_"And Mrs. Woodson? Cancel my appointments as well."_

"All right, Dr. Crane."

Mrs. Woodson turned to Daphne and smiled. "You can go in now, Ms. Moon."

"Please, call me_ Daphne._"

"All right... Daphne."

Daphne's heart raced and she could feel her entire body start to tremble. She reached out to knock on the door and then almost as an afterthought, turned to face the elderly woman.

"Mrs. Woodson?"

Surprised by the sound of her name, Mrs. Woodson looked up from her paperwork.

"Yes, Daphne?"

"I never... I never meant to hurt him. I-I love him."

Mrs. Woodson smiled and walked over to Daphne to take her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I know, dear. And he loves you. Very much."

Overcome with emotion, Daphne hugged Mrs. Woodson. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear. Now, I believe a handsome man is waiting for you."

Daphne turned to the door and knocked lightly.

"Come in."

In one fluid motion, Daphne opened the door, gasping at the sight. Niles stood in the center of his office, looking so handsome that he almost took her breath away.

And for the first time since that fateful night in Frasier's hotel room, she found herself at a loss for words.

She felt like a stranger and the thought scared her.

"H-hello, Niles."

He turned to her and instead of the anger and hurt she expected to see on his face, she was met with a look of compassion.

"Daphne, my angel."

His words were so sweet that tears filled her eyes and she gasped lightly when he crossed the room and engulfed her in his arms.

She buried her face into his chest, inhaling the scent of his musky cologne. It had been so long... far too long since she'd been held this way.

"I love you, Niles."

"Oh Daphne, please don't cry."

The softness of his voice unleashed a flood of tears and sadness that she'd been holding in since their phone call last night and she melted against him. Her body trembled as he held her close, whispering sweet words of comfort into her ear.

"Shh... It's all right." He whispered again and again. "It's all right. I'm here."

But the tears continued to fall.

Carefully he held her close and guided her to the sofa, and sat down beside her.

They held each other for what seemed like an eternity, neither of them saying a word.

And no words were needed.

"I'm so sorry..." She murmured into his chest.

"Daphne, please don't apologize. It's all right." Niles said. And to prove his point, he kissed her repeatedly, his mouth searching hers. The kisses were sweet, passionate and very missed.

"I love you." She said, against his mouth.

"I love you, too. Daphne. I love you so much."

When they were both breathless, they held each other once more, shuddering with desire.

"What should we do now? Donny... And Mel..."

Niles drew her even closer. "We'll take care of that as soon as we can. Daphne, there's... something I didn't tell you on the phone last night."

She raised her head to look at him.

"What?"

"Mel and I... She's... very different than the person I thought I married and I can't help but wonder if I've made a mistake as well.. I mean, I tried... but..."

At the sadness in his eyes, Daphne touched his cheek and kissed him again.

"Oh Niles... Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were hurting so badly, Daphne. And I guess I didn't want to admit that I was hurting too."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's all right. Perhaps it's for the best."

Daphne curled up against him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you too, my angel."

"What should we do now?"

"Perhaps we should stay right here for a while."

"But what about your patients?"

Niles sighed. "Right. I suppose I should think about their needs. After all they are troubled and hurting. But so are you, Daphne. And I just can't bear it."

She kissed him again. "I want so much to be with you."

"And we will, my love. In time. But for now, we'll just see each other when we can, and as often as we can."

"This is wrong, Niles! Sneaking around this way, seeing each other behind Donny and Mel's backs. We're both married and we shouldn't have to do this!I'm tired of always doing the right thing, but I also don't want to do the wrong thing. I love you, but-"

"I promise, we'll be together soon. But for now, why don't we just hold each other and dream of our future?"

Daphne snuggled against him once more, feeling safe in the arms of the man she loved-and would always love.

"That sounds wonderful."

_**THE END**_


End file.
